


Onion Ring Knight consummates their forbidden love with the French Fry Dragon under the cover of darkness in the caverns beneath the Ketchup Princess's birthday party

by halfeatensock



Category: Fast Food Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Party, Other, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock





	Onion Ring Knight consummates their forbidden love with the French Fry Dragon under the cover of darkness in the caverns beneath the Ketchup Princess's birthday party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).




End file.
